Municipalities of Oceana
As of 2015, there are 694 municipalities in the Republic of Oceana. Of these, 220 are in West Oceana, 218 in East Oceana, 166 in Marpesia, 65 in Panopea, and 26 in Cynopea. History Historically, municipal boundaries have been drawn in a plethora of ways. Under the rule of King Tiervan, landowners were given de facto mayoral status over their land and the residents residing in their land. This led to an improbable system of local government where the Crown collected a plethora of taxes from ours subjects, passing a portion of the dues directly to the landowners. This system, pit into place in the 1970s by Tiervan, resulted in over 4,000 individual "municipalities" in Oceana. Following the Revolution of 2010, countless landowners saw their land being removed from their ownership by the local populations, with most places digging into what little information remained of their history, both written and oral, to revert the name of their locales to older existing names they were once known as. This renaming of towns and cities was further assisted by the De-Tiervanisation Act of 2011, which sought to undo the numerous megalomaniacal changes brought on by King Tiervan. Root Languages The origins of the names of cities, towns, rivers, mountains and other geographical features of Oceana can be quite directly drawn from the local minority languages, geographical features, historical events, and folklore. There are five major root languages forming the names you see on a map of Oceana - Marpesian, Cynopean, Panopean, Old Scandian and Old Oceanan. Of these, the first three are still around as minority languages in Oceana today, while Old Scandian is still spoken in some rare places on the islands of Marpesia and Old Oceanan evolved to be the Oceanan language we speak today. Old Scandian was the language of Scandian raiders who made landfall in the northern reaches of Marpesia and Panopea in the 8th and 9th centuries and is still loosely related to the language shown in Scandia today. The names rooting from Old Scandian often describe the geographical features first witnessed by the Scandians (i.e. Lyngvik, meaning 'heather bay') upon arriving in Oceana, as well as the battles fought (i.e. Dreyrugrfell, meaning 'blood-stained hill') and are often influenced by Scandian folklore and spirits (i.e. Draugrfell, meaning 'mountain of the ghost'). In addition to the five major root languages, you can also spot traces of other Ereabian languages bearing their mark on the map. For instance, you can find Neustrian influences in South-East Oceana in Olivier ('olive-tree') and Beaulieu ('beautiful place'). For instance, Aquae Corbie in West Oceana comes directly from ancient Trescan, meaning 'raven waters', alluding to the hot springs and the abundance of ravens that still define the area to this day. Municipal Coats of Arms and Flags ''Full article: Municipal Emblems '' Towns and cities in Oceana have borne a coat of arms ever since the time of King Morpheus I uniting the county in the 1580s. Under the Crown's instructions, many of these were altered during the last century to reflect their subject-status, including each of them bearing the Oceanan Crown above the shield. After the Revolution of 2010, it was suggested by many that these emblems would be discarded entirely, but after several years of debate and disagreement from numerous towns in Oceana, the Coats of Arms were allowed to stay in use. With the Oceana Local Government Act (2014), all municipalities we're instructed to alter their Coat of Arms by at least removing the Crown, along with any other monarchical depictions. The Local Government Office has given municipalities until February 2015 to submit their altered or new emblems for verification. Alongside the Coat of Arms, each municipality shall bear a new municipal flag, made up of the colours of their coat of arms. List of Municipalities in Oceana fff Municipalities in West Oceana